User talk:Zach Mando Games
Redirects You don't have to move pages to make redirects. When you put a page title in the search bar, Wikia gives you the option to "Create article search term". —umbreon12 09:03, December 10, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, never mind, my bad, it seems like Wikia did stupid stuff to the default skin. :You can use this method too (put the page title you want into a link), choose "Create article whatever", and put #REDIRECT target page into the editor (replace "target page" with the page name you want it to redirect to). :—umbreon12 03:30, January 27, 2018 (UTC) YouTube reuploads. Hello. Please do not add the view count for YouTube reuploads. Also, please say that they are reuploads: do instead of , and put it on a new line. Also, please don't use . Please refer to this edit for an example of the recommended formatting. Otherwise, your contributions have been fantastic, and I hope to see more. —umbreon12 05:59, December 17, 2017 (UTC) In regards to multiple dates See this talk page. Basically the main reason this happened is because there are songs out there that have more than two uploads. Several Chinese pages are like this. Umbreon and I were basically the main editors for Chinese at the time, so we brought it up with the other admins about this issue because there were pages that had SoundCloud, YouTube, Niconico, and bilibili all at once with 2-4 different dates (Mimi is one example of a Chinese producer who does use all four). I'm sure you can imagine how painful that looks overall in just one song box. It's even worse if there are various versions of the song (like a miku version vs a rin version from the same producer). It looks really bad without either： A) Putting different versions in a succeeding/preceding version section B) using a tabber to separate the two (though I personally only do this if the succeeding version is as popular or far more popular than the original) I'm not sure if this was adjusted on the guidelines page accordingly, but it should if it isn't already. - NebulousViper Talk Page 19:10, June 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Basically. ::As a whole, we are trying to work towards removing reprints and removing extra dates (mention it in the background if you'd like, particularly if there's a very big gap between months/years). Removing reprints is an obvious reason, but the additional date thing is for overall organization. ::- NebulousViper Talk Page 19:20, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Concert articles Hey Zach. I'm here to tell you that I'll be reverting a few of your edits to soem concert articles, and I'd like not to start an edit war. As someone who has been here basically since the beginning, I've had a certain amount of influence over the format of concert articles and what is or isn't acceptable within each one. So when I edit out the names of producers who can't be linked, for example, that is in order to reach uniformity with the established concert article format that I helped to develop. Thanks for all that you've done in creating and editing conert article pages, but some things are for the sake of the format and need to be kept consistent. And let's not put too many redlinks while we're at it. The Ultimate Dude (talk) 15:56, July 3, 2018 (UTC) : Zach, replying to what you said on the ultimate dude's wall so that way you get a notif: :> "You honestly haven't been active as much as I have. I don't see any particular reason why you or why you would dislike the format of several concert articles?" : He's been around for longer though..? And he stated explicitly in his original message that he himself was one of those who created the format of the articles and would like to enforce it. Also, if what he is saying about redlinks is correct, I agree. While redlinks are useful for those who want to mass contribute, they are standoutish on pages and end up clashing with the other colors, and in general just doesn't look right. All in all, you shouldn't have reverted his edits anyway because he explicitly stated that he didn't want to start an edit war. That's my two cents on it at least. :EarthlingnAkumi@roses are red violets are blue buy a ticket to miku expo or i will kill you (talk) 02:10, July 4, 2018 (UTC) :I am NOT trying to start an edit war. I just like being descriptive.- Zach Mando Games (talk) 02:20, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Chinese pages Please don't add any more Chinese pages to this wikia. I'm in no mood to clean up after other people. Please understand that I'm literally the only one active who actually checks them over, so mass mistakes and incorrect formats are not stuff I have time for. All of the other editors, especially native Chinese editors, don't tend to stay very long to actually make or edit the existing ones. Making pages without actually checking the work, without making sure the format even fits this wikia, possibly not checking the lyrics and such, creates more work for me. As one person, that is extremely stressful. I've already had this issue with another user years ago, who not only stressed me out, but two other editors who were competent or native to the language they were trying to make pages for. I don't need another bout of this please. - NebulousViper Talk Page 00:56, August 3, 2018 (UTC) :So, you are still UPSET with me, and I cannot add ANY Chinese song articles? - Zach Mando Games (talk) 00:55, August 3, 2018 (UTC) I'm really not asking for anything difficult. You've been making song pages for this wikia for a while now and we appreciate that. But I advise that you stick to languages you are familiar with or can have a grasp at rather than slapping something from another wikia like that. I have other things to do and other things I want to do. If there were more Chinese editors, then fine, but because I'm the only one active here who is at least familiar with how the language works, this is just adding more things for me to do when I could be focusing on something else. - NebulousViper Talk Page 01:05, August 3, 2018 (UTC) :I appreciate that you kept the page in your Sandbox this time. I will check it over later when I have the time. I'll let you know on your talk page when I've finished. :- NebulousViper Talk Page 20:16, August 17, 2018 (UTC) :"Cuise Meng" is all set. Sorry for the wait. :- NebulousViper Talk Page 02:09, August 19, 2018 (UTC) View counts updates Hello :) When you update view counts, is it possible to not use the rounded up view count but the exact one instead? Nobody is doing this anymore (even the admins use the exact view counts if you look carefully). ^^" Nothing bad really, but if ever you see that the view counts are not rounded up anymore, here goes the reason :) Tip: for bilibili and Soundcloud, just pass your mouse on the indication where there is the rounded view count and you get the exact one ;) Thanks! :D Tokina8937 16:35, August 11, 2018 (UTC) :I think you meant round DOWN. If I do round up, it is because a song will easily surpass what I put for the view count.- Zach Mando Games (talk) 23:00, August 312, 2018 (UTC) Yup, sorry, little language difference here (since in French we use the same word for "round up" and "round down"), what I mean here is that nobody is using rounded view counts. Look at edits from other users, even from other admins if you want some proof. Just use the exact view counts :) Tokina8937 23:05, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, well it's good that I decided to be nosy looked at this thread because I wasn't aware that everyone started using exact view counts ^^;; :--akumi (need something~?) 23:22, August 12, 2018 (UTC) @Akumi: Weird you saw it only now. O_O Example of users who use the exact view counts: , , , , and . I set some of the most active ones. Hope it helps both of you. (Check the song pages edits) Tokina8937 23:30, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :@Tokina: In the first place, this is NOT that big of a deal. NONE of the admins talked to me about this before. It seems as if they don't have a problem with it. There have also been times where YOU allowed such a thing. If you think this is a huge deal, you would have done so for a lot more songs. Also, use this thread.- Zach Mando Games (talk) 23:35, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Personally, exact viewcounts would be prefered. #Putting in the exact viewcounts actually do affect the category itself. The higher the viewcount, the lower the song will shift in the category. #It's a lot faster to input? Just copy and paste the views into the template and then go. Saves the extra typing. #It's kinda pointless to round it if the template is going to do it for you anyways. May as well go exact. - NebulousViper Talk Page 13:14, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Comment translation on song articles Heya. So recently, the two of us have been editing this Mafumafu song Haikyo no Kuni no Alice, and I kinda notice a thing or two. So, I see that you use the comment on Niconico to put in the description. I'm not against it, it's better to have the author's comment on the song page after all. But I think, you should be aware that the original comment is in Japanese, which is only visible when you switch the website language to Japanese. The comment (on the description) when you view the video on English language is more likely to be a translated one. This is also how I style the comment, based on how the original comment was written. As you can see, our wiki is pretty much against unofficial translations, so having a translated comment is a mercy here, and we should do our best to make sure it's an accurate/good translation. For this video, I'm not sure if the comment is accurately translated (translator name is not visible, we can't be sure if they are recommended, neutral or unrecommended), so I'm trying to find a reliable translation to put on the article. As Bluepenguin is a recommended translator (according to Damesukekun's blog, it's better to rely on their translation (of the first line) than trusting an anonymous one. As for the second line (greeting part), I change it a bit as I notice a grammar mistake. Since it's an unofficial translation, the more accurate the better, right? I don't want to start an editing war at all, so please settle down so we can discuss this matter, okay? Lynnellet (talk) 14:10, September 7, 2018 (UTC)